


The Mighty Fall

by xSoliloquy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Endverse, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoliloquy/pseuds/xSoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's freshly back from the dead, and in deep shit with his Dad. To make things right, he and other angels who have angered God are sent to alternate worlds to fix the lives of those that were affected most by the Apocalypse.</p><p>Dean, Knight of Hell and angry loose cannon is sent along for the ride to 'even things out'. And he's not fucking happy about it.</p><p>This is the story of how a Knight of Hell and an Archangel butt heads, battle it out, find common ground, become friends, and eventually fall in love. While saving the world. Must be Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The summary and tags will change as this goes, this is just what I have for the moment.
> 
> The idea behind this whole fic is that I wanted to see Gabriel in Endverse, then the thought of Debriel was too strong because we barely have any, and that led to how hot Knight of Hell Dean and Archangel Gabriel would be. I mean, they'd basically be equally powered... uh, yum.
> 
> I put this in the year 2012, because I wanted to place it a bit before 2014!Dean went totally batshit. This is also a re-write of S10, taking place after Dean becomes a demon. You'll learn about that as the story goes. : )
> 
> The fic was written to Fall Out Boy music, the themes for each chapter will be posted. And The Mighty Fall is the name of the fic and my theme song for my Gabriel, while Just One Yesterday is my Knight of Hell Dean's theme song... go listen. :P  
>    
> Anyway, enjoy peeps.

 

_The calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off. The sun burnt out tonight. _

  _The Calm Before The Storm_

_-Fall Out Boy_

 ~~~

 

It happened one night, while Dean lay awake staring at the shadows on the ceiling of his cabin, the memories of the past far too vivid and he far too tired to try to push them away. He needed to find Sam, but he was at a loss at how to even start looking for his wayward brother. Dean hadn't seen nor spoken to Sam for over two years, after they'd had an argument and decided that going their separate ways was for the best.

 

But it hadn't been. Michael and his band of merry winged dicks had continued to harass Dean to say yes. Lucifer had continued ravaging the human world with his demons even without having Sam, and the world had went to shit despite Dean's best efforts. And the angels had been too busy with their heads up their asses, focusing on Dean, to realize that Lucifer was slowly spreading the Croatoan virus throughout the world. It had only taken a year for the breakout to be so widespread that you'd be hard pressed to run into one normal person for every thirty croats.

 

At first Dean had made his way to Bobby's, where he assumed his brother would also be headed when the outbreak got bad. Sammy hadn't shown up, and there was no way Dean could call his cell since the towers went down along with the electricity shortly after the virus became rampant.

 

It was after six months of fighting off the zombie-like people, guarding Bobby's alongside the old hunter and Cas, taking in the odd stranger who wasn't infected and needed help, that the plan to jump ship and move to the abandoned Camp Chitaqua was hatched. They'd taken in so many survivors by then that Bobby's house was no longer practical.

 

It had been hard for Bobby to agree to leave the house he'd built and resided in with Karen, but in the end he knew that Dean needed his help and had agreed to stay at Chitaqua- 'stay' like it was a temporary thing, and he was fully intending to return to the scrapyard one day. Dean didn't bother to burst the man's bubble.

 

They'd been at the Camp for a half a year when Michael visited Dean for the last time. The archangel had told him that this was his last chance to say yes, that the angels grew tired of waiting and letting Lucifer gain power. If Dean wouldn't agree to let Michael in this time, the angels would withdraw from the fight against Lucifer and humanity would be on their own. Dean thought all of that sounded like a load of bullshit, and said no on principle. The angels didn't give humans enough credit- if they wanted to tuck tail and run then that was fine in Dean's opinion, he'd just have to finish their job for them. Like usual.

 

So the angels had. They withdrew from their vessels all at once, leaving them in battlefields or stranded in the middle of no where without help- most died shortly after being left. Castiel refused to follow his brothers and sisters, and had rounded up the few vessels he could get to in time, returning with them to Chitaqua. His Grace started diminishing rapidly after that day, it only took a month for him to be virtually human. Cas told Dean that it was because the angels hadn't only just left- they'd restricted access to the Host for any and all deserters. Heaven had slammed the doors shut and locked its self up tight.

 

Now, three years since he separated from his brother, Dean lay in his cot feeling entirely responsible for everything. Every single death since the seals broke, every single infected human, the state of the world, hell even Cas going nuts and getting addicted to drugs and sex was likely Dean's fault. He and his brother had been instrumental in releasing Lucifer, so it was only a logical conclusion to reach.

 

Feeling world-weary, disgusted with himself and defeated, which isn't anything new these days, Dean is startled when what sounds like the loudest thunderclap he's ever heard reverberates from outside, shaking the very foundations of his cabin and knocking several items to the floor. A glass shatters on impact and Dean shoots up off the cot, gun drawn without a second thought. The skies had been clear that evening, this wasn't a storm. Something was up.

 

Cautiously, Dean moved to the door of his cabin and peered outside through a crack in the door. Upon seeing nothing immediately, he opened the door wider and stepped out onto the porch. A quick glance around saw several people had exited their own cabins and were standing in various states of panic, some armed and others clutching children. Cas, Chuck and a few others who helped Dean with running the camp and making various other decisions were moving quickly down the darkened path towards him. Dean tightened his grip on his gun and went to meet them.

 

“What was that?!” Chuck asked frantically, “It sounded like a bomb just went off!”

 

“They _did_ just bomb Houston, maybe they're just going to blow up all of the hot zones?” Risa asked.

 

“No, we saw how well that went for the President.” Cas disagreed with an eyeroll, “An army of croats laid siege to the capital. There's no way they'd be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, if the majority of them have even survived the attack.”

 

“Well then what do you think it is, smartass?” Risa snapped.

 

“A power strong enough to make you shut up?” Cas questioned sarcastically.

 

“That's not funny, Cas,” Chuck chastised, “You should never joke about Lucifer killing one of us.”

 

“It's not Lucifer.”

 

“Then who is it?” Dean questioned the ex-angel, ignoring for now the angry tension between the man and Risa. Those two were always at it, no one really knew why, but now wasn't the time for it.

 

“Sorry Dean, I'm all out of good little angel tricks, remember?”

 

The others remained silent during this exchange, choosing not to light the fuse between any of the three agitated people. Dean didn't respond to the bait Cas had laid, instead turning to fully survey the camp around them. In the distance, above the cabins that lay on the outskirts of the property, a cloud of dust was falling back to the earth from a hell of a high height.

 

“There. Got weapons?” Dean asked, not removing his eyes from the sight. A chorus of yes's and one 'duh' answered his question and the troupe made their way quickly to what appeared to be the scene of whatever had occurred, weapons at the ready.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, fuck me right in the ass that hurt!”

 

“What the actual goddamn fuck?”

 

A cough, some wiggling and squirming, one more muttered curse that would make Mary Winchester blush and finally, golden eyes met green.

 

“You. Fan-fucking-tastic! Thanks Dad!” Gabriel spat, shoving the other man off his back where he was partially sprawled. By the time the archangel clawed his way out of the crater the two were laying in, the hunter was already standing on the ridge, glaring at him viciously.

 

“The hell are you doing here? You're dead.” Dean growled, impressively Gabriel noted absently, “What am I doing here for that matter? I was just at the bunker. What did you fucking do, Gabriel?!”

 

“Hey! I didn't do a damn thing, Dean!” The archangel glared back at the man, “I have no clue why you're here, it was supposed to be something else.”

 

“Some _thing_?”

 

“A demon, dipshit. Balance and Dad's great design or some such bull. Capiche?”

 

“No, I don't 'capiche,' why are you alive, where is here, and why do you need a demon?” Dean asked rapid-fire, and it seemed to Gabriel that the man's eyes flashed black for a split second.

 

No. Fucking. Way.

 

“Keeping secrets yourself there, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked as he peered closer at the hunter, really looking at him for the first time. As he did so, he saw the swirling tangled black void that was eating up the man's once pure soul. And the black shadows of wings stretching out on the ground behind him, the appendages themselves hidden away for now. Oh hell, The Righteous Man, Michael's Sword and Father's Favorite Plaything... was a friggin' Knight of Hell? “Oh man, someone seriously screwed you up, sweetheart.”

 

“Nice wings there, buttercup.” Dean shot back, eyes now unmistakably blackened and a small snarl twisting his lips. Gabriel frowned, glancing at his golden wings tucked behind his back.

 

“I'm quite fond of them myself, thanks.”

 

“Cut the shit and tell me what's going on, now.” The last word was spoken with such force that the archangel was slightly surprised the ground didn't shake. By much.

 

“Penance.” Gabriel replied, stepping away from the crater and looking around at their new location. Didn't look like much, a bunch of rickety wooden cabins that probably had colonies of termites waging war within their foundations and some junky old cars overgrown with grass. One caught his eye and he stepped closer as he continued, “Dad's big idea to apologize for his shitty behavior, and give a metaphorical spanking to us kids who've been naughty.”

 

“Uh-huh,” The Knight, apparently, replied with cynicism. “So God's back home and feeling like the deadbeat that he is, great. What the hell do I have to do with it?”

 

That car was definitely familiar, but it was barely recognizable. “I don't have the foggiest inkling why he chose you, Dean, but he sent me here to straighten things out and make this world better. As _my_ punishment for not nipping the apocalypse in the bud when it started brewing. He brought back all my brothers and sisters, and doled out justice of the divine variety. In order to send me here, an agent of Heaven, he had to balance it out and send an agent of Hell.”

 

Dean watched the archangel silently for a minute, processing the information as the other man poked at the hunk of junk covered in vines and vegetation. His hand itched to wrap his fingers around the blade and kill the smarmy little shit just on principal at this point, but since that didn't seem likely at the moment he clenched his fists and asked, “And where the fuck is 'here'?”

 

Moving a few vines away from the grill of the car, Gabriel confirmed his suspicions. It was the Impala, now a sad corpse of what she had once been. What kind of fucked up Dean from this world would let his most prized possession rot away like this? “Hey, how's your Impala doing Dean-o?”

 

Dean gave Gabriel such a fiercely unimpressed look that the archangel snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“I bet even being one of Lucifer's Knights of Hell that car still shines like the day she was made.” Gabriel commented, running a finger through the rust eating away at the hood of the sad car in front of him. Dean didn't deny the statement, which was as good as a yes for the archangel. He turned to face the other man, shrugging. “We're in the year 2012, when the croatoan virus took over. I believe you're familiar with it?”

 

“The fucked up hell hole Zachariah dropped my ass in back in 2009?”

 

“Bingo, we have a winner.”

 

“Send me the fuck back!”

 

“Neither of us is leaving, sorry sweetheart.” Gabriel replied, “I couldn't even if I wanted to. Punishment, remember? Have to right the wrongs and fight the good fight first.”

 

“Stop calling me sweetheart you son of a bitch!” Dean snarled, vanishing and reappearing immediately in front of the archangel, grabbing his shirt in a clenched fist.

 

“You know I'm all into the kink, but we have an audience Dean-o.” Gabriel said with a smirk, matching Dean's glare with a smug look of his own just because he knew it would piss the other man off immensely.

 

The Knight shoved Gabriel back against the Impala hard enough to sting before releasing him and turning his flaming glare on the group now assembled ten yards away, weapons aimed right at the two of them. The Dean from this time was aiming a pistol straight at the demon's heart, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“What the fuck?” Human Dean asked in shock when he realized he was aiming his weapon at... himself.

 

The Knight didn't waste time in blinking out and appearing right in front of the prick who'd caused him endless nightmares in the past, remembering how he led his people to slaughter without batting an eye. Even being a demon, a highly powerful one, the rage for this version of himself was still ever-present.

 

Which is why he really couldn't be blamed for slamming his fist right into the mother fucker's face just at the second the gun went off and a bullet pierced his heart. Grunting, because that stung like a bitch, Dean slammed another fist into the face of his human counterpart, knocking him to the ground and bloodying his nose.

 

More guns began to fire, more bullets embedding themselves into Dean's body as he wailed on his other self, anger so intense that his vision was red with it. He didn't feel the sting of the rest of the bullets, too angry to care and knowing that they couldn't hurt him anyway.

 

It wasn't until, minutes later, strong arms grabbed him under the shoulders and hauled him off the other man that Dean finally started to come back to himself. He struggled against the restraining hands, snarling, knowing his eyes were completely blackened by his rage. The faces of the people from this time were white as they looked at him, covered in bullet holes and clearly a demon bent on murdering their leader.

 

“Gabriel.” Cas said, stepping forward a few feet from the group, “Dean? What's going on here?”

 


	2. In The Dark

 

 

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_  
  
_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you off the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_  
  
_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
  
_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

 

_My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_

_-Fall Out Boy_

~~~

 

“Cassie, good to see ya bro!” Gabriel said cheerily as he kept his iron grip on the struggling demon he held back. “Been ages, really. How's it hanging?”

 

“Let me go, you douchebag.” Dean demanded, attempting and failing to headbutt the archangel.

 

“Oh, for Dad's sake.” Gabriel muttered, letting go of the Knight and snapping his fingers, freezing the group of humans and ex-angel in place. “Dean, calm the hell down. This isn't going to get us anywhere.”

 

Rounding in a second on the archangel, Dean punched him in the face. Gabriel's head turned, cheek turning pink from the blow. It stung, and wasn't that just a bitch? He rubbed the injury as he glared at the other man, “You done punching people yet?”

 

“Hell no, you got ninety-nine more of those coming you jackwad.”

 

“You still sore about that Tuesday?”

 

“It was a hundred friggin' Tuesdays, and you murdered me in every single one!”

 

“But do you remember them?”

 

“That's not the point.”

 

“None of this is the point, honestly.” Gabriel sighed in long suffering, feeling like he was dealing with a five year old. “We're here, we have to patch things up and get a ticket home. No fixy, no ticket...ey. See the problem?”

 

“Dude, that's your job, not mine. I was kidnapped.” Dean said, pointing between himself and the archangel. “I got nothing to do with your shit.”

 

“Except that it's going to be hard to fix stuff when I am constantly keeping you from murdering myself or the people I'm here to save? Am I getting through that thick skull at all or do I need to start making monkey sounds? Ooh-oh-ah-ooh.” Gabriel mocked, making a terrible impression of a monkey's noises.

 

“I didn't murder anybody, I only maimed him a little.” The demon replied, rolling his eyes. “And I ain't making any promises about not murdering your ass, especially if you keep that shit up.”

 

“There will be no more maiming of people we need to keep alive and whole.”

 

“What are you, my mother?”

 

“Would you like me to spank you?”

 

Well that didn't paint pretty pictures in his head that Dean was never, ever, _ever_ going to fucking admit to. He gave the archangel a bored look, despite the mental images, and Gabriel grinned at him like the smug little fuck he was. The archangel clapped his hands together, “Look, this will be less painful and a whole lot faster if we just work together and put the shit in the past to the side for now. You wanna get back to Sammy-boy, right?”

 

Yeah, Dean really fucking did. His brother had been working on finding a way to reverse the Knight of Hell situation and remove the Mark from his arm, and since Dean still had a sliver of his humanity left that the Mark hadn't ripped away from him, he'd been trying to help on the often dangerous search. He couldn't leave Sam back there in that alone, he had to get back.

 

“Fine. For now, I won't kill you or that dick-me.”

 

“Goody. Now how 'bout you give me the Cliff's Notes on how you got that shiny new tattoo on your arm there, sweetheart?” Gabriel asked, jabbing a finger in its direction and surprising Dean since he hadn't realized the Mark was showing.

 

“None of your fuckin' business, Gabriel.”

 

“Fine, keep your dirty secrets then.” Snapping a sucker into existence, Gabriel popped the candy into his mouth and bypassed the demon to take a good look at the Dean from this world, who was still nearly flat on his back, face bloody and mangled. Damn. “Anybody ever told you you got some rage issues?”

 

Demon-Dean snorted in response and the archangel ignored it, tapping the other one on the forehead and healing all of his injuries in an instant. No need to start things off any worse than they already were.

 

“Why do we have to save this shit hole anyway? It was just something Zachariah's douche ass whipped up to try to convince me to say yes to Michael, and that plan bombed.” Dean questioned.

 

The archangel stood, turning to face the Knight so he could see the eyeroll that the question summoned up. “You don't just,” he made quotes with his fingers sarcastically, “'whip up' a reality, Dean-o. You make it, and it's there forever. There's no delete button on alternate realities. So he may have created this time line for your benefit, but this place is real. These _people_ are real. And they aren't the people you knew in 2014, they _haven't_ done any of the things they did then yet.”

 

“Would you take that damn sucker out of your mouth when you speak?”

  
“Is it distracting you?” Gabriel returned with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Dean grumbled.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

“Stop!” The demon growled, “Just unfreeze them and let's get this shit over with, before I change my mind about maiming and murdering you.”

 

“Hah.” The archangel chuckled, “I'd like to see you try it, big boy.”

 

“Gabriel. Cut. The. Shit.”

 

“Fine, killjoy.” Stepping away from the fallen hunter, Gabriel snapped his fingers and returned time to its natural flow. The human-Dean was on his feet in seconds, aiming his gun at the two of them.

 

“The fuck?!”

 

“Put down the toy, jackass.” The demon said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring black-eyed at the whole lot of humans.

 

“Hey there, Human-Dean-o!” Gabriel chirped cheerfully, moving his sucker to the other side of his mouth and smirking. “Let's us have a chat.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't believe this shit.” The human-Dean muttered as he toyed with his gun, fingering the trigger restlessly. “Even if what you're saying is true, why the fuck would God send a Knight of Hell here? To the land of Lucifer, croats and demons? How is that helpful?”

 

“You're absolutely right, I should just tear your throat out now. Hail Satan and all that jazz. Whoo.” The demon sniped back, leaning against a support beam in the shitty cabin his other self occupied.

 

Gabriel, sprawled in a chair at the table with his legs propped up on its surface, new sucker currently in his mouth, gave the demon _his_ Unimpressed look. Dean just curled his lip back at him in a snarl. “Ignore sunshine over there. Look, them's the facts. Like it or not, me and that guy are here to fix this mess you sad S.O.B.'s have fallen into. Scout's honor.”

 

“Like hell you were a boyscout, Gabriel.” Cas remarked, gesturing with a bottle of some type of alcohol so strong that the archangel could smell it from the ten foot distance between them.

 

“One, not helping Cassie. Two, it's a saying. Still not getting the hang of those in your human days?”

 

Cas shrugged, saluting his brother with the brown bottle before taking a long swig. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior. Lowering the bottle, the ex-angel replied, “I've been focusing on getting the hang of far more interesting things these days, honestly.”

 

“Ya know, I always said you had one hell of a stick lodged up that ass of yours, but you're kinda creeping me out.”

 

“Can we get back to what actually freaking matters? The sooner this is over with the sooner we can get the fuck out of here, Gabriel.” The demon interjected, green eyes sparking with aggression. Definite anger issues there. The Mark seemed to be magnifying Dean's already coarse personality.

 

“Calm down, Kujo.” Gabriel replied, turning his gaze back to the human version. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and pointed it at him, “Look, I don't giving a flying rat's ass if you believe this or not. Just keep out of the way and let us take care of things if you're not going to be productive, and everything'll be fine.”

 

“This is _my_ camp, _my_ operation, _my_ people and _my_ world. Like hell I'm staying out of it and letting you two run rampant here.” The human said, glaring. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as his Knight Of Hell version, and Gabriel grinned right at him to show he was unaffected. “I will kill you if you try to do anything without my approval, seriously.”

 

“Get in line, buddy.” The Knight interjected again with a chuckle, “I got dibs.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you don't get to speak, demon bitch.”

 

Gabriel had a feeling that was not the right thing to say to the demon, who was barely holding back from being violent as it was. The loud _thump_ that came after Dean had his human self slammed against a wall with his hand wrapped around his throat was another clue.

 

“Listen here, you fucking sad waste of space,” Dean snarled, face inches away from the other man. The human's feet were barely touching the floor and he was turning slightly red from the pressure on his throat. Gabriel took his time in getting up from his chair. “I don't fucking care what your wants and demands are, or what your shit with me is, but you're gonna step the hell back and let us do what we need to. I could tear you apart into a million pieces with a blink of my eye, without even touching you. Keep that in mind before you open that mouth again. Are we clear?”

 

Was it wrong that Gabriel was a little turned on by this demon Dean?

 

Probably. _Priorities, Gabe._

 

The demon slammed his human self against the wall again, hard, when he didn't respond. The other humans in the room had their weapons drawn, but seemed torn as to what to do since they knew it wouldn't do any good against the Knight. Cas was staring at the violence with a blank face.

 

Frowning, Gabriel walked over and tapped the homicidal Dean on the shoulder. “Hey, hakuna matata Dean-o, don't murder one of the people we need alive. Remember?”

 

“Answer me.” The demon spat, ignoring the archangel entirely. The two Dean's glared at each other for a full thirty seconds until, finally, the human nodded his head. Barely. The demon took his time releasing him, backing away slowly.

 

“Alrighty then, now that we're over the theatrics,” Gabriel said, glancing at the demon before turning back to the others. “We need to know where you are in your war with Luci, what plans you've made and where we need to focus.”

 

It took everyone in the room several minutes to shake off what had just happened, the human Dean standing and grabbing his throat, rubbing it. Once everyone shook it off to whatever extend they were able to, the abused Dean turned and ordered Chuck to fill them in before stalking out of the cabin without another word.

~~~

 

 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_  
  
_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
  
_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

 


End file.
